


Mutual Attraction

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion of feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> A friend, Amy, posted a screenshot, in a fanfiction writers page, of these tweeted words by kenyaosuna_ 'Just because i find you attractive doesn't mean i like you. You are appealing to my eyes, not my heart or mind. it is not that deep.' Another friend, Rose, gave me Hermione's response.
> 
> Thank you to Julie, xxDustNight88, for the quick beta read.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing. I own nothing.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just because I find you attractive, doesn't mean I like you." At her raised eyebrow, he elaborated, "You are appealing to my eyes, but not my heart or mind. It's just not that deep."

She shrugged. "You have nothing to fear, Malfoy; the feeling is entirely mutual."

"Glad to hear that, Granger."


End file.
